Clan Motron Warmount Accessories
"Was that a speed bump or..." "Something living? Lemme back the Monstrex up (#BEEP-BEEP-BEEP#)...Okay, lift your feet, Beauty. First one, now the other...Yep, looks like we stepped in Kydian. Okay, now clean your feet off on the ground, Beauty, we don't want to track that stuff back to camp." "Kagome, you are the only Shemarrian I know who has TAIL LIGHTS and a back-up beeper on your Monstrex." "What can I say, it's a Ghostrider thing, Sister Elvira has tailfins on hers, Sister Shakka added heavy exhaust pipes that shoot flames." Sister Valkis; "Chrome claws, gloss-black sensor dome and... PURPLE GLOW UNDERCARRIAGE BELLY LIGHTS!? Have you no respect for tradition?!?" '' ''"Don't think of it as a bump, think of it as a jump." "What do you mean, Sister? Why are we backing up?...Or you can't meanthatohgoddessyoudoISHOULDN'THAVEGIVENYOUTHATDUKESOFHAZARDLUNCHBOXYOUCRAZY-!!!.... praisethegoddessfornobrokenchassisbutmyspine'sgoingtoneedre-alignment...." Clan Motron War Mount Accessories Although the Ghost Riders have been known to sometimes add gimmick items to some of their warmounts, it was Clan Motron that really expanded upon the idea, especially with items related to Pre-Rifts automotive culture. Some believe that those in the Ghost Riders who started the trend were some of the founders of Clan Motron. Spoiler Blade In Pre-Rifts times, many vehicles built for speed sported rear spoilers, which aided in aerodynamics, and Clan Motron has adapted them, although generally, the spoiler is useless in its original purpose. Instead, the spoiler contains retractable blades for slashing vehicles or creatures in close drive-bys or side swipes. The spoiler does aid a bit while the war mount uses its wheels to speed along. The blades when extended are about 25% the width of the warmount itself. For example, on Edselators, the blades are 3 feet long each, adding a total of 6 feet to the width when both are extended. * MDC: 30 * Weight: 15 to 60 lbs, depending on the size of the war mount. * Speed Bonus: While using wheels, the war mount gains a +1% boost in speed. Retractable Blades These are vibroblades that extend from the main spoiler wing, extending to full length within a split second. Able to retract again within a second, allowing the warmount to extend blades in a quick ram then retract them to prevent any nearby allies from being sliced. Ram Scoop Weapons Old muscle cars used to have large air intake ram scoops to force more air into the engine for improved performance and power. In the age of Rifts Earth with nuclear or electric motors, such items are not needed. Clan Motron originally added them to vehicles and some war mounts for ornamentation, but somewhere, a Tinkerer put weapons into these items to make them useful. Different weapons can be mounted within the differently designed ram scoops, from large bore plasma cannons to three shot mini missile launchers, triple barreled lasers, or other weapons that can be shoe-horned into the frame. * MDC: 10 to 30 * Weight: 20 lbs to 100 Weapons: Depending on design, a variety of weapon systems are used and fitted into the differently designed scoops and intakes. Some members of Clan Motron consider the larger and heavier armed ram scoops as a sign of status. Some of the larger scoops are modified to turn the upper part into a turret, allowing weapon to fire in any direction in the front arc without having to have the head facing the same direction. Heavy Laser A heavy laser cannon found on many war mounts. Heavy Plasma Cannon A heavy, but short range plasma cannon. Triple Laser Three pulse lasers are mounted, able to fire individually or all together. Mini-Missile Launcher A three shot missile launcher. Rail-Gun Based on Shemarrian assault rifle, although other rail guns, or twin or even triple mountings of assault rifles, machine guns or other rail guns are all possible. Or instead of more and larger weapons, increased ammunition supply is possible. "Off-Road" Guards Off road vehicles have steel guards to protect vulnerable areas, such as the front grill, preventing large debris from damaging the engines. Clan Motron has adapted the idea into a helmet-like, retractable structure, or mouth guard, depending on the war mount it is mounted on. The use of the guard does prevent the use of any bite attacks the war mount has, but adds added protection to the head, and a bit more damage in a ram attack. When destroyed, the guards can be jettisoned. Takes one action to extend or retract the guard. * MDC: 40 to 100 for larger war mounts. Shots targeting the head strike the guard first, and called shots to the head suffer a further -2 penalty. * Weight: 30 to 90 lbs. * Ram attacks gain +1d6 damage. Category:Clan Motron Category:Warmount Weapon Category:Equipment Category:Accessories